Cable clamps of various types exist today. Generally, a cable clamp has a loop to hold cable therein and a hole which is sized and shaped to receive a fastener, such as a screw, to mount the cable clamp onto a support surface. A cable clamp is usually made from a resilient material, such as plastic, so that it retains some flexibility and has good durability.
Some existing cable clamps, for example the clamp disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,004 to Goldman, employ a self-locking mechanism to keep the loop in the clamp closed. However, clamps of this type have the disadvantage that when the clamp is mounted onto a support surface, the lateral forces created by the tightening of the fastener can cause the locking mechanism to open, thereby releasing the clamp from the cable when the fastener is removed. There is therefore a need for a cable clamp that is not susceptible to such lateral forces, and which will remain locked while being mounted onto a support surface.